


It's Okay

by subhaohao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, not actually sad don't be fooled by the tags and summary this is all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhaohao/pseuds/subhaohao
Summary: The couch was sat alone, like an island floating in the middle of the sea that was their living room.Minghao sighed and brought a hand up to run through his limp, greasy hair.He supposed it was just his living room now.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a real picture of junhao (the one described in the fic) and written for my friend sam and her fragile junhao heart
> 
> enjoy!

It was late, the sun having disappeared behind the skyline a few hours ago. It left a chill in its wake, and Minghao shivered as he stood to shut the window.

The street was still busy, headlights coming and going without end and people milling about on sidewalks. Minghao could hear them talking, could hear them laughing. He quickly pulled the window down and slammed the latch.

He shivered again, pulling his cardigan tighter around his shoulders and slumping against the wall. His hair fell in his eyes, it being much longer than he was used to. With a sigh, Minghao allowed his head to tilt back and lean against the wall as well, eyes slipping closed.

The apartment was small and rather bare for having been lived in for two years. The walls were a dim white, with a few cracks near the ceiling and the baseboards. The floor was covered in an off-white carpet, a few stains being hidden under conveniently placed furniture.

The couch was sat alone, like an island floating in the middle of the sea that was their living room.

Minghao sighed and brought a hand up to run through his limp, greasy hair.

He supposed it was just his living room now.

The thought had the Chinese boy pushing off of the wall and heading for the kitchen. It was small, barely big enough to open the refrigerator door all the way.

Minghao stood up on his tiptoes and blindly reached for the bottle that he knew sat atop the fridge. He'd been reaching for it more often than usual.

It was cheap, something they would pick up from the liquor store when money was tight and they just wanted to relax. But money was always tight, even now when it was just Minghao. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, uncorking the bottle before pouring himself a little more than he needed.

A car honked somewhere close by and Minghao gasped at the intrusive noise, nearly dropping the bottle. He set it down slowly, closing his eyes and bracing himself against the counter in order to catch his breath.

His nails were long and unkempt, which was basically unheard of for the Chinese boy. When he finally opened his eyes, he stared at them, a deep grimace setting into his features.

He finally straightened up, corking the bottle but leaving it on the counter for easy access. He grabbed his glass and slowly drifted back into the living room to settle on the lonely couch. There used to be a soft blanket that hung across the back of it. Minghao would snuggle underneath it on nights like this, their legs entangled and their fingers knotted together.

The blanket hadn't been there for a little over a month.

Minghao didn't bother to turn the tiny box television on, knowing he wouldn't be bothered to pay attention to it anyway. His thoughts and memories had been keeping him completely occupied, and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

He had been fine, for the most part. He hadn't even cried, at least up until a few hours ago.

Minghao had thought they were all gone, had thought he sent them away with Junhui when he packed everything up. But he had missed one.

It was a single picture, stuffed into the drawer of Minghao's bedside table. There were plenty of creases, as it had been folded one too many times, but the joy that it held was unmistakable.

It was just the two of them, Junhui barely even visible behind Minghao. The older was hoisting him up by his under arms, lifting him several feet off the ground. The smile plastered on the younger's face was undeniable, and his arms were lifted up to wave at the camera mingyu had been holding. He looked happy, and Junhui had been the reason why.

A soft knock at the door snapped the boy out of his thoughts. He looked up at the clock on the wall, reading half passed eleven and sighing.

Minghao stood and stretched his arms up above his head, his shirt riding up to reveal pale skin and sharp hipbones. His sleep shorts barely reached down to mid thigh, and the Chinese boy subconsciously wrapped the cardigan even tighter around himself.

The peephole had never worked and the chain had broken long ago, so Minghao quickly unlocked the deadbolt and cracked the door open.

“Hey, Hao."

Minghao barely had a second to digest the sight in front of him before Junhui was stepping forward, glossy eyes looking down at him. They were filled with hope, desperation, and Minghao had half a mind to slam the door in his face and snuff it all out.

But the younger boy was secretly just as hopeful, just as desperate. He missed Junhui, way more than he should and way more than he cared to admit.

“Hi, Jun."

The older smiled sadly as Minghao said his name, averting his eyes and sucking in a deep breath.

“Can I come in?"

Every nerve in Minghao's body was screaming at him to say no, to close the door and forget. But his heart was telling him to run into the older boy's open arms and never let him go.

“Yeah, sure."

He felt his stomach flip as he opened the door wider, whispering out his reply and hoping Junhui figured it out. The older smiled again, this time wider, before stepping inside.

Minghao quickly shut the door, taking a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, leaned his head against the cold wood, and bolted the lock before finally turning around to face his fears.

Junhui was watching him, eyes gentle but curious, and Minghao felt much too exposed. He pulled at the hem of his shorts subconsciously, shifting them a little lower down his thighs, before tightening the cardigan once again.

The older kept his eyes on him as he fidgeted, a tiny smirk spreading over his lips when Minghao finally sighed and looked at the ground.

“What do you want, Junhui?"

It sounded exasperated, and Minghao almost felt bad. Junhui didn't even flinch, though, smile staying firm on his sharp features.

He huffed out a breathy laugh, running a hand through his long hair and shaking it out quickly. Minghao noticed the roots had grown out considerably in the last month, and Jun had done little to disguise them.

The older looked up to meet Minghao's eyes again, smile a little smaller and a little sadder.

“Honestly? I have no idea."

Minghao watched him for a second, expecting him to continue. Junhui met his eyes but quickly dropped them, instead turning to glance around the nearly empty apartment.

“I guess I missed you. I guess I didn't really want to be alone anymore."

The floor creaked quietly under his feet as he walked around the room. He spared a look toward the empty wine glass but didn't say anything.

“You can't just come here whenever you’re lonely, Jun. We aren't together anymore."

And Minghao did feel guilty about that, wincing when Junhui shot his a defeated look over his shoulder. He held his ground though, fingers nearly white from how tightly he was clutching at the cardigan.

“I know."

Junhui returned his attention to the living room, eyeing the big crack on the far wall with mild amusement.

The younger huffed at the response, rolling his eyes and taking a few steps forward.

“Then why did you come here?"

There was an edge in his voice now, a bitterness that surprised both boys. Minghao rounded the couch and slowly folded his legs underneath himself, warily watching as Junhui poked at the place where the crack split into two. The older didn't look at him as he mumbled halfheartedly.

“Because I love you."

Minghao inhaled sharply, eyes wide as he stared at the back of Junhui's head. The older boy was still staring at the crack, shoulders slumped and arms hanging limply at his sides.

Another car honked just outside, but Minghao could barely hear it over the blood rushing through his ears. His hands were shaking as he readjusted his cardigan once again.

“What?"

Junhui sighed, looking down at the ground as he finally turned away from the crack. He dragged his feet as he slowly made his way toward the couch. Rather than sitting though, he stopped himself directly in front of his ex lover, a tired smile gracing his lips.

“I said, I love you."

The pair stayed still for a few seconds, neither going to move away. Minghao could practically feel the warmth that Junhui radiated licking at his skin from how close they were.

“Hao."

Minghao flinched at his own name, at the softness with which it was said.

“Baobei, I’m so sorry."

The name had him shutting his eyes, forcing his breathing to remain even.

“I don't know what I was thinking. I need you, and I don't care what-"

“Stop."

Junhui quickly cut himself off, eyes searching Minghao's quivering form for some sign of distress.

The younger was still for a moment, arms twisted around himself in a protective sort of way. Suddenly, though, he was snapping his eyes open and looking up directly into his ex lover's eyes.

“You're still wearing your shoes."

The words had Junhui floundering, his eyes widening and flickering down from his feet and back up to Minghao.

“I- I guess I am."

Junhui closed his mouth, a confused little frown taking the place of his usual confident smile as he walked over to the door and toed off his dirty sneakers. He slowly walked back over toward the couch, this time sitting down next to Minghao so their knees were touching. Minghao didn't pull away.

“Sorry."

“It's okay."

And Minghao had thought it would have taken more. He thought it would have taken begging, groveling, before he could give himself back to Junhui. But the sight of the older in such pain, in such sadness, had immediately shown Minghao everything he needed to know. They missed each other, desperately. They needed each other.

And without another word, Minghao was pushing up onto his knees and throwing himself into Junhui's lap. He quickly straddled the older, thighs spread wide to make room. His lips instantly attached themselves to Junhui's, who put up no resistance.

The cardigan fell open easily, slipping down one of the boy's shoulders as he licked into the heat of Junhui's mouth. The older's hands gravitated toward Minghao's waist on their own accord, gripping at the flesh tight enough to bruise. The pressure pulled a delicious little whine from the younger's throat, and Junhui swallowed it readily.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, and Minghao quickly slipped his hands into the older's hair, tugging lightly. The feeling had Junhui biting down, sinking his teeth into the softness of Minghao's bottom lip. A soft moan fell from the younger's mouth and Junhui smiled at the sound.

The two pulled away for a second to catch their breath. Minghao immediately latched onto the skin of Junhui's neck, licking and sucking until a string of hickies ran from the top of his jaw down to his collarbones. Junhui's rapid breathing only increased, and his hands slowly slid from the younger's waist to his ass.

He kneaded the skin there, slipping his hands underneath his sleep shorts. Minghao jerked at the sensation, the friction sending waves of pleasure through them both.

Junhui was half hard in his jeans, the material keeping him restricted. Minghao was much harder, and obviously desperate as he slowly rubbed himself against the older boy's clothed crotch.

“Fuck, Hao."

The words only spurred the younger on, his hips moving quicker and his kisses trailing down as far as Junhui's shirt allowed. The offending material seemed to be frustrating the younger, and the older boy chuckled softly before grabbing the hem and raising it over his head.

Minghao hummed at the sight of Junhui's exposed chest, returning to his earlier task and sucking one of the older's nipples into his mouth. The feeling had Junhui flinching and stuttering out a desperate moan into the younger's ear.

“God, I missed you."

The hands on Minghao's ass slid higher and higher until one was ghosting down his crack and over his fluttering hole. The action has Minghao gasping, abandoning the abused bud in favor of clinging to Junhui and panting into his sweat-soaked skin.

Junhui huffed out a breath, smiling before leaning his head back.

“Bedroom?"

Minghao could only nod before Junhui was pushing himself up, his lover held carefully in his arms. The younger wrapped his legs around Junhui's waist, his shorts riding up to reveal endless milky skin. He began kissing at the older's neck once again, mouthing along his jaw and pulling his ear in between his teeth as Junhui focused on getting them to the bedroom.

The older boy kicked the door open easily, walking them over to the unmade bed and gently laying Minghao down against the rumpled sheets. The younger immediately detached himself from Junhui, sliding the cardigan off of his shoulders and tossing it to the floor before removing his tee shirt and doing the same.

Junhui just watched, eyes lidded, as Minghao stripped for him. His stomach was flat and firm, his chest toned. The sight left the older mesmerized.

“Junnie."

Minghao whined, a small blush rising as the older stared at him. At the mention of his name, Junhui shook his head and smiled softly, chuckling when the younger turned an even darker shade of red.

“Sorry, Hao."

As the moment passed, Junhui finally rid himself of the tight jeans he had been wearing, sliding him down his legs and kicking them off. He huffed at the exertion before joining Minghao on the queen sized bed, attacking his already bruised lips once again.

Minghao moaned loudly into the kiss, eyes closed and fingers locked in the older boy's hair. Junhui smiled. He had always been so loud.

As they broke apart, Minghao looked up into the larger boy's eyes, pleading.

“Please fuck me, Junnie. Please."

The words sent a wave of pleasure coursing through the older's body and his dick gave an interested little twitch. Junhui sucked in a sharp breath before nodding and pushing the younger to lie on his back.

“I’ve got you, baby. I'm right here. Not going anywhere."

And Minghao sighed contently at the words, knowing how much they really meant.

Junhui reached over toward Minghao's bedside table, sliding the drawer open and immediately spotting the half empty bottle of lube and pack of condoms.

He threw the bottle, as well as one of the foils, onto the bed, quickly going to push the drawer shut when something made him pause.

He reached down, grabbing the wrinkled photo and unfolding it slowly. By now, Minghao was watching him, his expression solemn and embarrassed.

“You kept this?"

Minghao sighed quietly, licking his lips and relaxing back into the pillow behind him.

“I didn't mean to, but when I found it, I couldn't throw it out."

Junhui nodded, still staring down at Minghao's excited smile. He gently ran his thumb over the photo before placing it back down and slipping the drawer shut once again.

He returned his full attention to Minghao, leaning down and peppering his chest and collarbones in tiny kisses and bites, causing the younger to giggle lightly. When he was done, he sat up, smiling sadly down at the beautiful boy.

“I know we have a lot to talk about still, but I love you. Let me show you how much I love you."

Minghao nodded, small, his eyes wide and trusting.

Junhui quickly grabbed the waistband of the younger's shorts, sliding them down his legs and off his feet in one motion. Minghao blushed but lowly spread his legs to reveal his hard cock and puckered hole. The older smiled, dipping down to lick a long stripe up the younger's cock and suck the head into his mouth. Minghao cried out at the sensation, sensitive from the month he spent alone.

Junhui could feel how overwhelmed he was getting as well, the time apart leaving him desperate. He made quick work of kissing down the younger's thighs until he was face to face with his entrance.

He smirked up at the Minghao, who was watching him with this beautiful fucked out expression on his face. He flattened his tongue, licking over his hole before pulling back to blow cool air against the sensitive skin.

Minghao whined, jerking away from the feeling and snapping his eyes closed.

The older reached for the lube, opening it and quickly coating three fingers.

He brought two down to circle the boy's rim, just barely dipping one inside as he kissed along his thigh. Minghao felt impossibly tight and the thought had Junhui groaning into the other's pale skin.

Minghao was panting, trying to relax even as the older continued to work him up. His eyes were still closed, but one of his hands had found its way to his cock, slowly pumping it. Junhui watched, unwilling to pull the younger's hands away.

He slowly began to push the first finger in, shushing the boy as he whined. There was a fair bit of resistance and Junhui used his free hand to rub soothing circles into the younger boy's hip.

“Shh, baby. Just relax."

And sure enough, Minghao did, practically melting back into the sheets as Junhui began to fuck him with his finger. The older boy quirked the digit up a few times, pulling quiet moans out of his lover until he finally found what he was looking for.

Minghao cried out, hips bucking up and hands grasping at the sheets. Junhui held him down with one hand, teasingly rubbing at the boy's prostate.

The pleasure relaxed him considerably and Junhui kissed his thigh as he removed his finger and slowly slid two back in. The stretch had Minghao's breath stuttering, but he easily regained himself as Junhui began to rub at the little bundle of nerves once again.

The sensation was overwhelming and Minghao couldn't control the slew of moans that fell from his swollen lips. Junhui took great pride in each one, relishing in them as he bit into the smooth expanse of Minghao's thigh, leaving tiny hickies as he went.

“Fuck, Junnie, I can't-"

And with that, Junhui let up. He swatted away the younger boy's hands, instead leaving his cock to lie there hard and leaking. He began to scissor his fingers open, stretching the boy as carefully as possible. When he didn't feel so obscenely tight, Junhui slowly slid in a third finger, repeating the process.

By the end of it, Minghao was moaning Junhui's name into the sheets, practically begging to come. Junhui continued to shush him, kissing up his stomach and chest until he reached the boy's cherry red lips.

He slipped his fingers out, ignoring the younger's whine in protest and reaching for the condom. He opened it quickly, rolling it on before throwing the foil off the side of the bed and reaching for the bottle of lube.

He quickly slicked himself up, adding a generous amount to Minghao's already shining hole. Junhui leaned down, planting a soft kiss to the younger's lips before pushing up onto his knees and grabbing his cock.

He lined himself up, slowly pushing until just the head of his cock had breached the rim. The pressure made Minghao squeak, a high pitched noise clawing its way up his throat. Junhui moaned, something deep and feral, at the tightness that swallowed him.

He took it slow, using little thrusts to ease his way in until he was bottoming out inside his lover. Junhui let out a heavy sigh and Minghao whined, squeezing his eyes closed tight. They stayed still for a few moments, Minghao adjusting to Junhui's size and the time they'd spent apart. The older was patient, kissing across the boy's chest and sucking at his nipples until the younger boy finally gave him the okay.

“Junnie, fuck, you can move."

The older didn't need any more prompting, slowly pulling out a few inches before sinking back in. The movement caused a strangled moan to fall from Minghao's parted lips, and Junhui leaned down to swallow it.

Their lips locked easily, and Junhui sucked on the younger boy's tongue as his thrusts grew bigger and harsher.

Minghao's moans were unstoppable, and Junhui only egged him on, one hand reaching down to pump the younger's cock in between their bodies while the other was flicking over his nipple repeatedly. There would likely be a noise complaint waiting for him tomorrow, but it wouldn't be the first they'd received, and Minghao was sure it wouldn't be the last.

“Fuck, so pretty for me baby. So good, taking me so well, Hao."

The words were barely above a whisper, and Junhui reached up to tug at the younger's hair as he said them. The action pulled a whimper from Minghao, and Junhui groaned as the noise went straight to his dick.

“Fuck, I’m close."

And he was, embarrassingly so. God, he'd missed Minghao.

Minghao could only moan in response, his own orgasm coming on just as quickly. The steady rhythm Junhui had found was slowly but surely fading away, their desperation shining through.

It was Minghao who came first, his orgasm crashing over him as Junhui continued to pound into his prostate with nearly every thrust. It was accompanied by a high pitched moan, sharp and loud and needy.

The tightness had Junhui coming undone as well, his climax sneaking up on him and hitting him so hard he saw stars. He moaned low, biting down on the juncture of Minghao's neck and shoulder as he continued to thrust into the sensitive boy beneath him, milking them both dry.

By the time they finally came down from their highs, the pair were panting from sheer exhaustion. Minghao's eyes were sealed shut and Junhui was practically collapsed on top of him, his cock slowly softening inside of the younger boy. They stayed still for a few moments, until the cum on Minghao's stomach was starting to cool and his whines were no longer able to be ignored by Junhui.

“Okay, shh, I got you."

The older slowly sat up, pulling out and slipping off the condom, tying it before standing up and tossing it into the trash. Minghao was whining even louder now, softly calling his lover's name as the boy disappeared into the bathroom to grab a rag.

When he reappeared, Junhui was smiling sweetly, leaning down to quickly clean off the younger boy. Minghao hissed as Junhui went over his cock and reached down to clean between his legs, but the older just shushed him and planted tiny kisses on his cheeks to placate him.

When the pair were both clean, Junhui tossed the rag onto the carpet, resigning himself to cleaning it up the next day before slipping them both beneath the covers.

Minghao was practically asleep, breathes evening out and eyes glued shut as he snuggled into the older's side. Junhui glanced at him, tight smile crossing his lips. He then looked up at the ceiling before sighing.

“I’m so sorry, Hao. But I promise, I’m going to make it better. I love you, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments + kudos !! <33


End file.
